Respuestas
by virginiaGdM
Summary: Ocho años después de la derrota de Hawk Moth y la desaparición de Chat Noir, la reportera Alya Césaire sigue el rastro de sus huellas hasta Egipto en busca de la historia perfecta, en compañía de una turbada Marinette que intentar resistir la tentación de revivir el pasado. Una historia de reencuentros, revelaciones, nostalgia y volverse adulto. El título podría cambiar.
1. Preludio

Hola! Este es mi primer fanfic de Miraculous Ladybug, espero que guste.

 **Disclaimer** : Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece, sino al grande Thomas Astruc. Y no, tampoco me pagan por escribir esto.

* * *

Preludio

Una gota de sudor se deslizó hasta el pecho de Marinette Dupain-Cheng, quien comenzó a agitar el cuello de su camisa en un intento por ventilar su piel. No necesitaba tocar su cabello, negro y recogido en dos coletas como siempre, para saber que estaba caliente, por efecto del sol inclemente sobre su cabeza.

-Mari, te dije que podías quedarte en París si querías. – dijo Alya Césaire, quien caminaba delante de ella llevando su largo cabello castaño recogido en un moño, sudando tanto como su mejor amiga. – Seguro te estás quejando internamente, como cada vez que cambias de clima.

-Admito que no soy fanática del calor de las llamas del infierno, pero lo prefiero antes que al frío. – respondió la pelinegra, recordando con un escalofrío el invierno pasado. – Además, a ti tampoco te fascina el calor.

-Cierto, pero si tengo que asarme en este clima para conseguir mi historia, ¡lo haré sin dudarlo! – exclamó la castaña, alzando los brazos con un entusiasmo que debería haber sido imposible tener cuando se camina por una carretera en un paraje desértico y desolado en pleno medio día.

-Si hubiésemos esperado un poco más, podríamos haber conseguido un taxi. – comentó Marinette, volteando a ver la silueta de la ciudad de El Cairo, que se había quedado en la lejanía.

-Podemos pedirle a Chat Noir que nos lleve devuelta a la ciudad cuando termine la entrevista. – ofreció Alya, encogiéndose de hombros, sin mirar atrás ni un segundo.

La pelinegra dejó escapar un suspiro triste, negando con la cabeza.

-¿Y qué haremos si no encontramos a Chat Noir? – preguntó, causando que Alya se detuviera, por lo cual Marinette logró alcanzarla y mirarla a los ojos. Azul y castaño se encontraron, esperanzas y dudas presentes en ambas miradas.

-Lo vamos a encontrar. – terminó respondiendo la periodista, reanudando el paso con firmeza. – Y si no está allí, podemos acampar románticamente bajo las estrellas y volver a pie en la mañana. – añadió mientras reía.

Marinette observó la figura de su amiga marchando animadamente sobre el pavimento, y dejó escapar otro suspiro mientras seguía andando detrás de ella. Ambas llevaban puestos jeans y botas, pero Marinette usaba una camisa rosada de botones y mangas cortas, y Alya llevaba un tank-top azul. Las chicas llevaban en los hombros una mochila cada una, donde guardaban agua, algo de comer, dinero, sus teléfonos, artículos de higiene y sweaters para cubrirse cuando volvieran a la ciudad. Cuando habían empacado sus maletas y subido al avión con rumbo a Egipto, ambas intuían que acabarían en una situación donde la practicidad era más importante que el estilo.

Dos años atrás, Alya y Marinette se habían graduado de periodismo investigativo y diseño de modas, respectivamente, en la Dauphine Université Paris y en la Paris College of Arts. Desde el momento en que la morena tuvo en sus manos el diploma, comenzó a recorrer toda Francia en busca de historias que reportar para el periódico que la había contratado. Marinette, mientras tanto, se había encerrado en su estudio para crear su primera línea de ropa oficial, la cual consiguió buenas opiniones, pero no despegó con tanta fuerza como la chica esperaba. Una fría tarde de Enero de ese año, su amiga consiguió convencerla de salir de su encierro para tomarse un café juntas en un local donde solían ir todo el tiempo estando en la universidad.

-¡Tengo una gran noticia que darte! – había anunciado la morena en aquel momento, dando un par de brinquitos en su asiento, una vez que estuvieron sentadas en una esquina apartada, cafés en mano.

Marinette intuía que se trataría de una nueva historia, pues eso era todo de lo que Alya hablaba últimamente. Bueno, eso y la posibilidad de retomar su relación con Nino, a quien la diseñadora no veía en persona desde la escuela secundaria. Permaneció en silencio, sorbiendo el café caliente, mirando atentamente a su amiga, esperando que ésta continuara. El frío la hacía sentirse aletargada, y el desencanto con su primera línea de ropa la llenaba de frustración, por lo que últimamente no tenía ánimos ni entusiasmo para cosas que antes la habrían hecho saltar de la emoción. Puesto que la reportera conocía el estado de emocional de su amiga, prosiguió sin esperar respuesta.

-Ya sé cuál será la próxima historia que cubriré, y ya tengo permiso del director del periódico. –dijo, haciendo una pausa para acentuar el suspenso mientras tomaba un sorbo de café. - ¡Voy a encontrar el paradero de Chat Noir!

Fue en ese momento que Marinette conoció la desagradable sensación de ahogarse con café hirviendo.

-Vaya que eres dramática. – continuó la morena, dando golpecitos en la espalda de su amiga para ayudarla, aguantando las ganas de reírse de la mandíbula caída y los ojos azules desorbitados que la miraban con una mezcla de asombro y espanto. – Verás, estuve hablando con Jalil, ¿lo recuerdas? El hermano de Alix, el que trabaja en el museo. Estabas conmigo cuando lo akumatizaron y lo convirtieron en una especie de dios egipcio que intentaba sacrificarme.

Marinette asintió levemente, después de varios segundos.

-Eso fue hace muchos años… - murmuró, sintiéndose mareada.

-Sí, él fue uno de mis tutores en la universidad, creo habértelo contado. – aclaró Alya, encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia. – En fin, hablando con él recordé aquel pergamino antiguo que mostraba un dibujo de Ladybug, así que empecé a investigar nuevamente sobre el tema. Tenía tanto tiempo sin ver nada sobre ellos, yo… Me sentí como en mi adolescencia nuevamente, sentí ese fuego en mi interior empujándome a buscar respuestas, lo que me hizo querer ser periodista.

Los ojos de la morena se desviaron hacia la ventana mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro soñador, y Marinette supo que su amiga probablemente estaba imaginando las siluetas de Ladybug y Chat Noir saltando sobre los tejados de la ciudad, tal como ella misma tantas veces había hecho con melancolía en los últimos años. Unos segundos pasaron, antes de que la reportera saliera de su ensimismamiento.

-Disculpa, me distraje. –Dijo, carraspeando y tomando un sorbo de su café, antes de continuar- Volví al museo a estudiar el pergamino, con ayuda de Jalil, y aunque no encontramos nada nuevo acerca de Ladybug, sí nos percatamos de que había una posible mención de Chat Noir. Verás, los antiguos egipcios consideraban sagrados a los gatos, incluso tenían una diosa con cabeza de gato, y usaban ese símbolo para representar muchos conceptos diferentes, como la protección y la fertilidad. Sin embargo, estudiando el pergamino se nos ocurrió una loca idea: ¿Y si estuviera hablando literalmente de un gato? ¿Y si ese gato fuera Chat Noir?

Marinette tragó en seco, asintiendo nuevamente para demostrar que estaba prestando atención. Sin embargo, sólo la mitad de su cerebro estaba concentrado en la explicación de su amiga. La otra mitad estaba perdida en una repentina ola de recuerdos de la adolescencia, recuerdos de un muchacho rubio de ojos verdes, batallas y magia.

-¿Verdad que tiene bastante sentido? – preguntó Alya, más para confirmar su propia opinión que para saber la de su amiga. Se había puesto de pie mientras hablaba, y los otros clientes del local estaban empezando a mirarla con extrañeza. – Por eso pensamos que en Egipto deben haber pistas de Chat Noir. En sus últimas declaraciones públicas insinuó que dejaría el país, y que quería "buscar respuestas", ¿no es así? Si la historia de Chat Noir y Ladybug comenzó en el antiguo Egipto, ¿no es ése el mejor lugar para encontrar respuestas sobre sí mismo?

-S-sí, pero, Alya, "buscar respuestas" podría referirse a cualquier cosa, ¿qué te hace pensar que Chat Noir se habría ido a Egipto? ¿Cómo sabes que las respuestas que buscaba tienen que ver con eso? – preguntó Marinette, en voz baja, tratando de controlar el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

-Pues, que estuve viendo en internet varias páginas web de noticias y foros de opinión egipcios, Jalil me ayudó a traducirlos, y desde hace algunos años hay algunos rumores en los alrededores de El Cairo y algunos pueblos cercanos que hablan de un misterioso vigilante nocturno que combate el crimen. –Respondió Alya, con una pequeña risa- Casualmente, los rumores comenzaron apenas unos meses después de la fecha en que Chat Noir apareció en público por última vez. ¿No te parece demasiada coincidencia?

-¿Vas a basarte sólo en rumores? – inquirió la pelinegra, rodando los ojos involuntariamente. Alya había mejorado en relación a su impulsividad, pero de vez en cuando volvía a asumir cosas sin tener la evidencia completa. - ¿Acaso alguien lo ha visto siquiera?

Alya dejó escapar un suspiro con exasperación.

-Mari, entiendo que no es el rastro más seguro del mundo, pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse. – dijo la morena, con un tono de voz calmado, posando su mano sobre la de su amiga y dirigiéndole una sonrisa cansada. – Tengo el permiso del periódico, y Jalil dijo que conseguiría que el museo financie la mayoría de nuestro viaje. Y, en el caso de que no encontremos el paradero de Chat Noir, es probable que descubramos otros detalles acerca de su historia y la de Ladybug, y siempre habrá gente en Paris que quiera leer acerca de nuestros héroes. Esta ciudad jamás podrá olvidarlos.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron en silencio un rato, mientras Marinette procesaba la conversación que acababa de tener. Alya suponía que su amiga simplemente estaba preocupada por ella y por su carrera, lo cual no era falso, pero la pelinegra también estaba intentando no sumergirse por completo en los recuerdos de su pasado. Desde hacía varios años que se había dado por vencida en recuperar alguna parte de su vida como Ladybug, de volver a ver a Chat y a Tikki, de volver a balancearse por la ciudad con su yo-yo. Había pasado sus últimos años en la universidad entrenando su mente para no pensar en el pasado, para no seguir extrañando sus días como súper heroína, para poder seguir adelante con su vida y sus sueños normales. Y ahora, de repente, las paredes que había construido alrededor del nombre de Ladybug se habían derrumbado y las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, y todo porque su mejor amiga podría haber encontrado a su antiguo compañero de misiones y batallas. Sus hombros temblaban levemente, y Alya se preguntaba si quizás había sido mala idea sacarla de su estudio con ese clima tan frío.

El silencio se extendió por casi cinco minutos, y justo cuando la reportera, incómoda, planeaba sugerir que se marcharan y volvieran a casa, la ex-heroína volvió a fijar la mirada en los ojos de su amiga, mientras inhalaba y exhalaba profundamente.

-Alya, ¿puedo ir contigo? –preguntó, en un suave susurro quebrado que confesaba cuán afectada estaba, para la confusión de la morena.

Así fue como Marinette Dupain-Cheng acabó en una carretera en medio del desierto, dos meses después, bajo la sombra de una parada de autobús abandonada, almorzando junto a su mejor amiga.

* * *

¿Les gustó? Déjenme un review para saber qué opinan. ¡Acepto críticas constructivas!

Ya tengo otros dos capítulos escritos, y los subiré uno al día. El resto de los capítulos trataré de subirlos una vez a la semana, pero si hay retrasos es porque la universidad me está volviendo loca.

Gracias por su tiempo, ¡hasta la próxima entrega!


	2. Acorralada

Hola! Muchas gracias a todos los que enviaron reviews para el capítulo pasado, por favor continúen, sus comentarios me llenan de felicidad y de inspiración~

Como prometí, hoy les traigo el segundo capítulo. ¡Disfruten!

 **Disclaimer** : No, todavía no soy Thomas Astruc.

* * *

Acorralada

-Oye, Alya, ¿tu teléfono tiene recepción? –preguntaba la pelinegra, dando una mordida a su sándwich.

-No, sería un milagro si lo tuviera. ¿Por qué? –respondió la aludida, mostrando la pantalla de su celular para probar su punto.

-Pues, si nos quedamos atoradas tan lejos de la ciudad, sería un gran alivio poder contactar a Jalil para que nos mande un taxi o algo por el estilo. –dijo Marinette, dando un vistazo a su alrededor por vigésima vez. – Es una lástima que se haya enfermado, él se veía tan emocionado por venir.

-Podrías haberte quedado en el hotel a hacerle compañía. –comentó la reportera, con una sonrisa pícara y las cejas alzadas sugestivamente.

-¡Alya! –exclamó con enojo la pelinegra, casi atorándose con la comida – Jalil debe ser como diez años mayor que yo, está casado, y no me gusta en lo absoluto.

La morena dejó escapar una carcajada, para la irritación de su amiga. Algunas cosas nunca cambiarían.

-Además, seguro que él preferiría tu compañía, para consternación de Nino. – comentó Marinette, observando cómo los ojos de su amiga se abrían como platos ante la mención de su enamorado.

-Oh no, señorita, con esas cosas no se juega. – la reprendió Alya, un tanto sonrojada, antes de tomar un largo trago de agua de la botella que llevaba en su bolso. - ¿Recuerdas que te conté de lo enojado que se puso cuando le dije que iba a viajar con Jalil y contigo? Estoy segura de que eran celos, y nada podrá convencerme de lo contrario.

Cuando ambas finalizaron sus almuerzos, volvieron a ponerse en camino a lo largo de la carretera. Ya eran más de las cuatro de la tarde, no faltaba mucho para que comenzara el atardecer, y Marinette en verdad no quería estar en medio de la nada cuando cayera la noche. Ya no poseía los poderes de Ladybug, los había perdido el día en que ella y Chat Noir habían descubierto la identidad de Hawk Moth, quien resultó ser Gabriel Agreste, y habían utilizado la magia purificadora de Tikki para limpiar el corazón del hombre de toda la oscuridad que llevaba adentro.

-No llores, Marinette, -le había dicho Tikki esa noche, en su habitación- debo irme para cuidar de Nooroo y asegurarme de que esté bien después de haber estado bajo influencia de la oscuridad por tanto tiempo, y además no es correcto que Plagg y yo permanezcamos activos sin necesidad, eso podría afectar el balance de este mundo.

La pequeña kwami había abrazado la mejilla de Marinette, quien tenía dieciséis años recién cumplidos en aquel entonces, antes de adentrarse en los zarcillos que la muchacha se había retirado y vuelto a guardar en la caja donde los había encontrado por primera vez. Al día siguiente, los llevó donde el maestro Fu, quien la miró con orgullo y le prometió que cuidaría muy bien de su kwami, el de Chat Noir, y el de Hawk Moth.

-Alya, en serio, regresemos a la ciudad. –dijo la pelinegra, por tercera vez, haciendo que su amiga la mirara con fastidio.

-Mari, ¿para qué insististe en venir? ¿Para no dejarme hacer mi investigación? –le espetó la morena, irritada.

-No, tonta, ¡para detenerte cuando te pasas de la raya! –insistió Marinette, aunque sabía que no era cierto. El principal motivo por el que había ido era por su imperiosa necesidad de reencontrarse con su vida como Ladybug, ya fuera en la forma de algún otro antiguo papiro o en la de Chat Noir, pero eso no se lo podía dejar saber a su amiga. – Escucha, sé que esto es importante para ti, pero ¿no te parece que estar solas en una carretera solitaria en medio de la noche es peligroso? No tenemos recepción, no podemos llamar a nadie en caso de emergencia, no conocemos el idioma, los celulares no tienen batería suficiente para funcionar como linternas toda la noche, ¡y no tenemos la más mínima idea de cuánto falta para llegar a esa cueva que buscas!

-¡Estoy segura de que falta poco! – exclamó Alya, señalando unos acantilados que se veían en la distancia, separados de la carretera por un largo trecho de tierra cubierto de pequeños arbustos xerófilos - ¡Creo que está allá adelante! Eso fue lo que dijo la testigo, dijo que el vigilante misterioso solía ser visto por esta zona, y en el museo de El Cairo nos dijeron que la cueva de dónde sacaron el pergamino que vimos en Paris está por aquí también. ¡No puede ser una coincidencia!

-Muy bien, te creo, Alya, pero no creo que sea una buena razón para arriesgar la vida de esta manera, cuando perfectamente podríamos regresar mañana en auto. –se quejó la diseñadora, cruzándose de brazos, ojeando con desconfianza los acantilados que su amiga había señalado. – Además, nos dijeron que hace meses que nadie va para esa cueva, ¿qué hacemos si hay delincuentes escondidos adentro? ¿O animales peligrosos?

-No lo entiendes, Marinette, ¡estamos demasiado cerca para retroceder ahora! –Insistió la reportera, cruzando sus brazos también, antes de darse la vuelta y reanudar la marcha, corriendo– Vuelve a la ciudad si quieres, yo iré a hacer mi trabajo.

-¡Bien! –dijo la pelinegra, dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar en dirección opuesta a la de Alya. Una lágrima amarga se escapó de su ojo, irritado por la arena, el sol, la terquedad de su amiga y su propia impotencia. Si ella todavía fuera Ladybug podría proteger a Alya y a sí misma contra cualquier cosa, y podrían volver cruzar la carretera rápidamente.

Había caminado durante dos minutos en dirección a la ciudad cuando la voz de su consciencia comenzó a reprenderla. ¿Querías volver a ser Ladybug, una heroína, capaz de salvar a una ciudad entera? ¿Entonces por qué dejaste que tu amiga se fuera sola a un lugar potencialmente peligroso?

Las heroínas no abandonan a sus amigas en carreteras solitarias en un país desconocido.

La chica suspiró, alzando la vista hacia el cielo, que ya comenzaba a adoptar un tinte amarillento, en preludio del atardecer.

-¿En qué me metí? –murmuró para sí misma, antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a correr en busca de Alya. Sus músculos ardían de fatiga, su rostro parecía una fresa por su intenso color rojo, y sentía la garganta seca, los ojos irritados y la piel sudorosa, producto de un largo día completo caminando bajo el sol. Ya no tenía la fortaleza física que poseía cuando era Ladybug, pero no se había descuidado por completo, o de lo contrario no habría podido completar ni la mitad del trayecto que había recorrido ese día.

Cuando llegó hasta los acantilados que había visto antes, no había rastro de Alya por ninguna parte. Marinette trató de encontrar sus huellas, pero la tierra arenosa estaba demasiado compacta, por lo que los pies no dejaban marcas que resaltaran a simple vista, y ella no era experta buscando esa clase de cosas. Se encontraba frente a una pared de roca anaranjada que se elevaba alrededor de diez o quince metros por encima de su cabeza, en cuya parte superior parecían haber algunas plantas medio secas tratando de sobrevivir, que se extendía de forma ligeramente curvada por lo que parecían ser varios kilómetros tanto a la derecha como a la izquierda, y en la que no podía apreciarse ninguna abertura que asemejara una cueva desde el punto de vista de la chica.

-¡Alya! – gritó Marinette, su voz rebotando en la pared del acantilado y disipándose en el enorme cielo abierto, sin recibir respuesta. - ¡Alya! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

Un soplo de viento refrescó su piel y rompió ligeramente el silencio con su susurro, pero lejos de aliviarse, Marinette tragó en seco para tratar de combatir el nudo de su garganta. No podía desesperarse en ese momento, debía ser fuerte y encontrar a Alya, aunque sintiera que todos sus miedos anclaran sus pies al suelo y le impidieran moverse. Ladybug no podía darse el lujo de paralizarse o huir. Con una profunda inhalación, la chica decidió seguir la pared de roca hacia la derecha, pues parecía arquearse lejos de la carretera, y supuso que era donde había más probabilidad de que se hubiese formado una cueva.

Anduvo junto a la pared, la cual se curvaba suavemente, lejos de la carretera, hasta que dio con una esquina abrupta que al girarla, revelaba un desfiladero, completamente oculto de la vista desde la carretera, que parecía perderse en el interior de la roca. Tras meditar un momento, la chica concluyó que si Alya lo hubiese visto, seguro habría entrado en él, por lo que decidió hacer lo mismo, mientras llamaba el nombre de su amiga. Sólo el eco de su propia voz le respondió. El desfiladero describía un camino sinuoso que se estrechaba cada vez más, hasta que finalizó en lo que parecía ser la entrada de una cueva. Marinette se quedó paralizada, boquiabierta, observando la oscura abertura por donde apenas cabía una persona que además estaba obstruida con una cinta amarilla de advertencia, antes de percatarse de que en el suelo habían algunos objetos desperdigados: papel de periódico, una taza de metal, una caja de cartón desarmada, una lámpara de queroseno. Alguien, no sabía decir cuánto tiempo atrás, había estado allí, y ese alguien no era Alya, pues ella no traía ninguno de esos objetos.

Quizás esa cueva era un escondrijo de delincuentes, como ella había temido. O, quizás esos objetos los habían dejado atrás las personas que habían encontrado el pergamino que se hallaba en el museo Louvre.

-¿A-Alya? – llamó nuevamente, sin más respuesta que el eco de las paredes.

Miró con nerviosismo a su alrededor. El cielo ya tenía colores rosados, ya era muy tarde para pretender volver a la ciudad antes del anochecer. Si Alya no había encontrado la cueva todavía, no tardaría en hacerlo, pues cuando algo se metía en su cabeza, no se rendía hasta conseguirlo. ¿Cómo dejarle saber a Alya que ella se encontraba allí? Una idea llegó a su mente. Abrió su mochila y sacó su estuche de maquillaje, de donde extrajo un delineador líquido de ojos color azul que nunca había usado. Retrocedió hasta el nacimiento del desfiladero, donde pintó un pequeño gato y una mariquita, acompañados por una flecha que apuntaba hacia la cueva y una letra M. Ella esperaba que si Alya encontraba el desfiladero, vería esa señal e interpretaría que Marinette había hallado la cueva que podría tener pistas de Chat Noir y Ladybug. No era un mensaje muy explícito, pero esperaba que si algún delincuente pasaba por allí, no pensaría de inmediato que había una chica sola en la cueva.

Finalmente, armándose de valor, la muchacha sacó su celular y encendió la linterna, alumbrando la entrada de la cueva. Se percató de que parecía ser más ancha por dentro que por fuera, lo cual era un alivio, y con un respiro profundo se agachó por debajo de la cinta de advertencia y se adentró en ella. Se encontraba en un túnel oscuro, que serpenteaba por dentro de la tierra, y mostraba rastros de actividad humana por todas partes. Explorando rápidamente, encontró sillas plegables, una caja de fósforos, un envase de queroseno a medio vaciar, cuadernos y lápices, botellas plásticas transparentes, e incluso un saco de dormir. Se podía apreciar que algunas cosas eran bastante viejas, pues exhibían óxido y moho en sus superficies, pero otros parecían ser relativamente nuevos. Un poco más adelante encontró un papel protegido entre dos placas de vidrio atornillado a la pared de la cueva, en el cual había un dibujo que parecía representar un mapa de la cueva, con ciertas anotaciones principalmente en inglés y lo que ella suponía que era árabe. Daba la impresión de que habían querido acondicionar la cueva para ser un sitio turístico, pues algunos sitios estaban marcados con tinta roja, la cual se explicaba en la leyenda como "ruta de visitas". Sin embargo, era obvio que no lo habían logrado, y el lugar parecía más bien abandonado.

Observando el mapa, Marinette se percató de que había una cámara casi circular que estaba marcada como "excavación" en inglés, y otra de forma parecida que indicaba "biblioteca", sorprendentemente, en francés. Ambos sitios podrían haber sido donde habían encontrado el papiro del Louvre. Si Alya estaba en la cueva, entonces seguramente habría ido inmediatamente a explorar ambos lugares, así que la pelinegra planeaba hacer exactamente lo mismo. Sin embargo, la chica fue arrancada de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó el eco de algo de parecían ser pisadas que venían de la entrada de la cueva, no muy lejos de donde ella estaba.

- _Miin hunak?*_ –sonó una voz masculina, en un tono que sugería una pregunta con cierto grado de enojo, pero Marinette no pudo entender ni una palabra. En la mente de la chica sólo había un pensamiento: "¡Criminales!". Sin preocuparse de mantener el sigilo, la diseñadora rompió a correr hacia el interior de la cueva, buscando ocultarse de quien fuera el dueño de esa voz.

Al eco de sus pisadas apresuradas pronto se le unió el de las pesadas zancadas del hombre, que parecía estarle dando persecución. Durante varios aterradores minutos, la chica olvidó por completo el dolor de sus músculos, la fatiga, el miedo a encontrar serpientes o escorpiones, y corrió como sólo lo había hecho casi ocho años atrás, cuando todavía era Ladybug y corría para salvar su vida y la de otros de algún akuma, pero esta vez se sentía prácticamente indefensa, como un ratón huyendo de un gato. Marinette se lanzó a la carrera a través de túneles y bifurcaciones, escogiendo el camino al azar, hasta que llegó a una cámara semicircular, parecida a las que había visto en el mapa, pero completamente vacía. Acorralada, a la chica apenas le dio tiempo de darse la vuelta antes de colisionar con el cuerpo de su perseguidor y caer.

- _Khalass!_ –gritó el hombre, mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella, arrojándola al suelo y sujetándola firmemente para impedirle escapar.

Tras un segundo de confusión, Marinette asimiló su situación. Sus hombros estaban inmovilizados contra el suelo por un par de manos anchas, su cuerpo estaba atrapado debajo del de su perseguidor, y un par de ojos verdes extrañamente familiares taladraban su rostro en la oscuridad, enmarcados por desordenadas hebras de cabello rubio.

* * *

¡Listo el segundo capítulo!

* Aclaro que no conozco ni una palabra de árabe, y aun menos de la variante que hablan en Egipto, por lo que las frases que aparecen en este fanfic son producto de una rápida investigación por internet y el apoyo del traductor de Google. " _Miin hunak?_ " supongo que significa algo como "¿Quién anda ahí?", y " _Khalass!_ " algo como "¡Detente!". Si alguien conoce el idioma, por favor, siéntase libre de corregirme, me gustaría poder traerles un fanfic lo más preciso y acertado posible.

Nuevamente, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi trabajo, déjenme un review para saber su opinión.

Hasta pronto~


	3. Re-conexión

Damas y caballeros, ¡les presento el tercer capítulo!

Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug le pertenece a Thomas Astruc, no a esta humilde fan.

* * *

Re-conexión

La única iluminación provenía de una solitaria lámpara eléctrica de emergencia, que proyectaba un halo de luz blanca azulada sobre el suelo de tierra y las paredes de roca, además de la linterna del teléfono de Marinette, que había ido a parar a un par de metros de su dueña, quien lo había soltado a causa de la caída. En un día normal, la chica habría estado preocupada por su celular, revisando que la pantalla no estuviese rota, o que no se hubiesen arañado los bordes. Sin embargo, ese día clasificaba completamente como anormal.

-Tú eres… - murmuraron, al mismo tiempo y en francés, las dos personas que se encontraban a solas en esa cámara de roca.

Marinette pestañeó numerosas veces, boquiabierta, convencida de que el rostro que se encontraba frente a ella no era más que un espejismo del desierto, y que pronto desaparecería. El cerebro de la persona que la observaba desde arriba trabajaba a toda velocidad, tratando de asignarle a los ojos azules, el rostro pálido y el cabello azabache de la muchacha un nombre que se encontraba enterrado en más de ocho años de recuerdos y vivencias. Ella misma, por un terrible segundo, se encontró dudando cuál de los dos nombres que resonaban en su cabeza con tanta claridad como si los hubiera pronunciado el día anterior le correspondía a ese rostro de ángel, hasta que un pensamiento se apoderó de su garganta, cerrándola por completo.

-¿M-mi Lady? –aventuró el rubio con voz quebrada, una voz similar a la que la chica recordaba, aunque levemente más grave, reverberando en la acústica de la cueva.

-Chat… -susurró la chica en medio de un suspiro ahogado, causando que el chico abriera aún más los ojos. Tragó en seco, tomando un corto respiro antes de seguir adelante, sacando a la luz lo que acababa de comprender, luego de años de ignorancia. - ¿A-Adrien?

Como si el nombre lo hubiese quemado, el susodicho saltó hacia atrás, aterrizando sobre su trasero a medio metro de distancia de los pies de la chica, quien aprovechó la oportunidad para incorporarse lentamente, apoyándose en sus codos. Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, y esta vez Marinette pudo ver que el rubio la estaba examinando de arriba a abajo, deteniéndose por largos segundos en las dos coletas que sujetaban su cabello, algo deshechas ya.

-Marinette. – acabó nombrándola el hombre, con temblorosa seriedad, anunciando la conclusión a la que acababa de llegar. Sus grandes y almendrados ojos verdes lo hacían parecer el mismo chico que había ido a la escuela con ella, pero su voz y su mandíbula apretada revelaban el efecto del correr del tiempo. Ella imaginaba que él también debía estar comparándola mentalmente con sus recuerdos, tanto los de Ladybug como los de su identidad civil.

Le había tomado ocho años de separación percatarse de que su compañero de batallas también era el chico de su clase que le gustaba, los cuales se habían esfumado de su vida exactamente al mismo tiempo. Todavía recordaba, con borrosos detalles, el último atardecer que había compartido con Chat Noir en el techo del museo Louvre, justo después de derrotar a Hawk Moth.

-Este es nuestro último día. –había dicho ella, con una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla, tratando de simular que no notaba que su compañero también estaba llorando en silencio.

-No, mi Lady. –había respondido él, con la voz quebrada, posando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la chica. – Siempre serás mi… compañera.

Marinette fingió no escuchar la duda en sus palabras, la doble intención, la insinuación que siempre estaba presente cada vez que hablaban de la naturaleza de su relación. Sería mentira decir que ella no se sentía atraída por él, pero prefería no ahondar en el sentimiento. Ella se consideraba fiel, por lo que no iba a renunciar a su amor por Adrien Agreste hasta que no quedara otra opción. Sin embargo, al saber que nunca más sería capaz de saltar por los techos de París bromeando y discutiendo alegremente con Chat, no podía evitar querer quedarse para siempre en ese tejado con él. Decidiendo tomarse un minuto de egoísmo, la heroína encaró al muchacho y atrapó su torso entre sus brazos, sorprendiéndolo y provocando que se tensara durante unos segundos, luego de los cuales acabó por relajarse lentamente y corresponder el abrazo.

-Mi Lady, -murmuró el rubio cerca del oído de la chica, luego de haber permanecido en silencio por varios minutos, feliz de estar en sus brazos- no puedo quedarme en París.

Marinette alzó la cabeza abruptamente, separándose un poco del chico, observándolo con los ojos muy abiertos, enrojecidos por la sal de sus lágrimas.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó con voz temblorosa, aunque una parte de ella podía intuir el tipo de respuesta que recibiría al observar los ojos de su amigo.

-Yo… Yo tengo cosas que quiero averiguar. –respondió el chico, vagamente, mordiéndose el labio al darse cuenta de la expresión dolida en el rostro de Ladybug. – Sobre mí, sobre estos poderes que pronto perderemos, sobre nosotros.

-Chat… -intentó detenerlo la pelinegra, pero fue interrumpida a su vez.

-No puedo hacer eso en París, mi Lady. –continuó con vehemencia el muchacho, aferrándose a los hombros de su compañera como si su vida dependiera de ella. – Aquí está mi pa-padre, mi vida de civil, las expectativas que todos tienen de mí, y no hay suficiente información acerca de todo lo que necesito saber. Estoy seguro de que si me quedo, estaré obligado a vivir como si nada hubiese pasado, como si mi padre no fuera… Es decir, simplemente no puedo quedarme. –Concluyó, dejando caer sus hombros y mirando al suelo- Perdóname, Ladybug.

Los minutos que transcurrieron luego de esas palabras no eran tan nítidos en la memoria de la chica, pero todavía podía recordar haberse acercado al muchacho y haberlo abrazado una vez más, y haber llorado uno en el hombro del otro sin intentar ocultarlo hasta que el sol desapareció bajo el horizonte.

La semana que siguió encontró a Marinette en un estado de letargo, despojada de su segunda identidad, de su kwami y de su compañero de batallas. Por eso, cuando se enteró de que Adrien se iba a mudar a otro país en pocos días y la clase estaba organizando una fiesta de despedida para él, la chica no pudo llorar como su amiga Alya esperaba que hiciera. Cuando llegó la hora de despedirse del muchacho que había sido su amor secreto durante un año, no pudo hacer más que abrazarlo y desearle una vida feliz sin tartamudear ni una sola vez, para sorpresa de todos los presentes. Sólo cuando volvió a la escuela al día siguiente, y el asiento de Adrien estaba vacío, fue que la chica pudo derramar una lágrima, seguida de una cadena de amargos pensamientos sobre lo inevitable del final de todas las cosas. La tristeza se ancló en el corazón de la muchacha durante alrededor de un mes, pero una mañana soleada de Junio la sorprendió con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro, inspirada para el diseño de un vestido que acababa de imaginar. Era hora de crecer y convertirse en la diseñadora de modas que tanto había soñado ser desde antes siquiera de haber entrado a la secundaria, mucho antes de Ladybug.

Ahora, la poca luz presente en la cueva enfatizaba la sensación de que el hombre frente a ella era un desconocido, a pesar de que una parte suya quería pensar que no había nadie en el mundo que la entendiera mejor que él. Se fijó en que Adrien llevaba puesto un viejo par de jeans, botas de montaña y una camiseta de mangas cortas y cuello en V de color negro, y su pelo rubio despeinado acentuaba su parecido con su antiguo alter-ego. No parecía ni de lejos haber pasado por la misma cantidad de esfuerzo físico que ella ese día, por lo que supuso que poseía algún medio de transporte más eficiente que sus propios pies, o vivía realmente cerca.

-Debí haberme dado cuenta antes. –dijo él, notablemente más calmado después de los minutos de silencio cauteloso que se habían extendido entre ellos, con una expresión entre triste y esperanzada en sus ojos.

-Yo también. –coincidió la chica, asintiendo con la cabeza y respirando profundo para calmarse. La vocecita de la inseguridad que todavía visitaba su cabeza de vez en cuando, aunque ni de lejos tanto como antes, le dijo que probablemente se veía como un desastre. Y con muy buen motivo, respondió la voz de su raciocinio.

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? –preguntó el rubio, sentándose un poco más erguido, vacilante.

-A Egipto, en avión. –Acabó respondiendo Marinette luego de una pausa, con una sonrisa nerviosa igual a las de su adolescencia- A esta cueva, a pie.

-¿Desde _Al-Qāhira_? – Inquirió el chico, antes de corregirse – Es decir, ¿El Cairo?

-Sí. –respondió nuevamente la pelinegra, sonriendo con más amplitud. - ¿Qué puedo decir? Alya es voluntariosa.

-¿Alya está aquí? – siguió preguntando Adrien, cada vez más asombrado. - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué vinieron?

Pasaron casi diez segundos hasta que Marinette concluyó que lo mejor era ser sincera, ahora que los secretos más importantes de su vida parecían no tener sentido.

-Vinimos a buscarte. – Respondió, sonrojándose un poco, agradecida con la poca luz de la cueva por ocultarlo. – Tenía mis dudas, pero parece que mi buena suerte sigue intacta.

Adrien la miró por unos cuantos segundos, levemente boquiabierto, antes de sonreír cálidamente y ponerse de pie. Avanzó hacia su ex-compañera de clases y de aventuras, y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, que ella aceptó con gusto. Una vez que estuvieron frente a frente, a la misma altura, el rubio se permitió esbozar una sonrisa pícara.

-Perdóname por perseguirte y lanzarme sobre ti, mi Lady. – Dijo, arqueando una ceja sugestivamente – Este gato pasó mucho tiempo extrañando a su dueña.

Marinette dejó escapar una carcajada, sonrojándose levemente al tiempo que golpeaba juguetonamente el brazo del rubio. Su corazón parecía no caberle en el pecho, hinchado de alegría. Había extrañado los manierismos y los coqueteos de Chat Noir más de lo que jamás admitiría en voz alta.

-Me diste un susto de muerte. – Dijo la chica, fingiendo estar enojada. – Pensé que eras un criminal que usaba esta cueva de escondrijo o algo parecido.

-Yo pensé que tú eras un criminal que venía a saquear los antiguos tesoros egipcios. – Admitió el muchacho, encogiéndose de hombros. – He tomado por costumbre enfrentarme a esa clase de gente para revivir los antiguos días de gloria. – añadió, riendo.

-¡Así que tú en verdad eres el vigilante misterioso de los rumores! – Exclamó la pelinegra, sorprendida – No es justo, Alya resultó tener la razón en todo.

-Asumo que fue ella la que averiguó cómo encontrarme. – Comentó Adrien, con curiosidad. - ¿Me cuentas la historia?

Marinette tomó un trago de agua ceremoniosamente de la botella que llevaba en su mochila antes de desenvolver el relato para Adrien, saltando hacia atrás y hacia adelante en el tiempo, comenzando por la tarde invernal en que Alya le había presentado la idea, explicando las conexiones que habían hallado entre Egipto y la historia de Ladybug y Chat Noir, finalizando con la penosa marcha por la carretera y la discusión con Alya de ese mismo día. Incluso se tomó el tiempo de añadir detalles acerca de su naciente carrera de diseñadora y los constantes viajes de la reportera.

-Entré a la cueva en busca de Alya, de hecho, pero supongo que no está aquí, o ya habría venido a investigar. – Concluyó, encogiéndose de hombros, echando un vistazo al rostro de su ex-compañero, quien estaba concentrado en prestar atención. – Pero dejé una marca en la entrada del desfiladero, espero que si Alya pasa por allí lo verá y vendrá para acá.

-Oh, así que fuiste tú la que hizo esos dibujos. – Habló por primera vez el muchacho desde que había comenzado a escuchar la historia, pensativo- Suelo venir aquí, ¿sabes? En esta cueva hay… Un objeto importante que he estado, eh… estudiando. Cuando vi esa marca, pensé que algún saqueador lo había descubierto, o algo así.

-¿Te convertiste en arqueólogo? –preguntó la chica, extrañada. Siempre pensó que Adrien se decantaría por la Física.

-¡No! –respondió el rubio, dejando escapar una risotada. – Bueno, no oficialmente. Supongo que he estado actuando un poco como uno, en realidad. Pero en caso de que te lo estés preguntando, estudié Física Aplicada en la Universidad de El Cairo.

-Lo supuse. –dijo Marinette, sonriendo, para la sorpresa del chico. – Esa era tu materia favorita en la escuela.

-Ah, supongo que era de esperarse. –Admitió el rubio, con una sonrisa tímida- A mí tampoco me sorprende que te hayas dedicado al diseño de modas. Siempre fuiste muy buena en eso.

-Gracias, pero nos hemos desviado del tema. –Indicó la muchacha- ¿A qué clase de objeto te referías? ¿Tiene algo que ver con, bueno, nosotros? ¿Ladybug y Chat Noir?

Adrien se mordió el labio inferior, visiblemente meditando si debía revelarle la naturaleza de ese objeto, lo cual molestó un poco a Marinette. Ella no había tenido reservas al contarle acerca de su vida, ¿acaso no la consideraba confiable? Claro, ocho años de desaparición podían hacerle esa clase de cosas a cualquier relación, incluso la de ellos. Sin embargo, sus preocupaciones resultaron ser innecesarias, pues su ex-compañero acabó asintiendo con la cabeza y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí, creo que deberías verlo. – concedió, ofreciéndole su brazo caballerosamente con una breve inclinación y un guiño de ojo. – Ven, te lo mostraré.

La pelinegra aceptó su brazo, tratando de ignorar las mariposas que sentía en el estómago. Caminaron juntos en un silencio cómodo a través de los mismos túneles y bifurcaciones que habían cruzado a la carrera apenas alrededor de treinta minutos atrás, hasta que llegaron a otra cámara circular, con la diferencia de que ésta estaba repleta de objetos. Algunas sillas plegables, una mesa de plástico, palas y picos, lámparas eléctricas de emergencia, agujeros cavados en el suelo por todas partes. En un hoyo de un metro de profundidad en el centro de la cámara, a medio desenterrar, había un antiguo cofre de marfil.

-He tenido suerte de que nadie antes de mí haya encontrado esto. – comenzó a explicar Adrien una vez que ambos estaban dentro del agujero, soltando el brazo de Marinette para agacharse en frente del cofre y deslizar los dedos por el borde de la tapa. – Vine aquí por primera vez unos meses después de mudarme a Egipto, tratando de encontrar nuevas pistas sobre nuestra historia: Ladybug, Chat Noir, los Miraculous, cualquier cosa. Descubrí esta sección de la cueva, y me puse a cavar en el único sitio donde parecía que más nadie se había molestado en intentarlo, y en una hora encontré este cofre.

-Y luego te quejas de tu suerte. – terció la chica, ganándose una pequeña risa de parte del rubio.

-En verdad fue un hallazgo extremadamente fortuito. –concordó, antes de levantar la tapa del cofre y revelar lo que se hallaba en su interior. – Mira lo que hay adentro.

Marinette dio un paso adelante, asomándose por encima del hombro masculino. Adentro había una piedra aproximadamente esférica, de superficie accidentada, pulida y brillante, en cuyo interior parecía estar encerrado un arcoíris. La diseñadora podía sentir una energía diferente emanando de la piedra, una sensación que la invitaba a acercarse y tocarla, motivo por el cual la encontró totalmente aterradora.

-También lo sientes, ¿no es así? –preguntó el muchacho frente a ella, con una sonrisa triste. – La imperiosa necesidad de tomarla en tus manos. –Esperó a recibir un asentimiento silencioso de parte de la chica antes de continuar. –Somos los únicos que pueden, aunque sospecho que el maestro Fu podría sentirlo también.

-¿La ha visto alguna persona que no haya estado involucrada con los Miraculous? – preguntó la pelinegra con extrañeza, pues pensaba que la existencia de esa piedra sería un secreto, debido a la actitud previa de Adrien.

-Sí, un par de saqueadores de tesoros, y Nathalie. – respondió el muchacho, divertido con la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Marinette al escuchar el nombre de la asistente de Gabriel Agreste. – Mi… mi padre la envió a Egipto cuando le dije que quería venir. No quería dejar que un menor de edad se mudara solo. En fin, ellos simplemente pensaron que la piedra era bonita, si bien no particularmente valiosa. Dime, ¿te crees capaz de adivinar lo que ocurre si tocas la piedra?

Marinette no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que Adrien seguía vacilando cuando mencionaba a su padre, tal como lo había hecho como Chat Noir esa última tarde juntos, tantos años atrás. Sin embargo, prefirió no mencionarlo, concentrándose más bien en la misteriosa piedra que descansaba en el fondo del cofre frente a ella.

-La energía de esta piedra me inspira a pensar que si la toco, sólo puede suceder algo maravilloso. – respondió, con un escalofrío. – Según mi experiencia, y muchos libros y películas, eso sólo puede significar que es un objeto muy peligroso que debería quedarse enterrado.

El rubio volvió a reírse, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Tienes razón, da mala espina si lo piensas de esa manera. –concedió- Sin embargo, yo opino que mientras se mantenga lejos de las manos equivocadas, tiene un potencial muy grande de servir para algo bueno. Observa.

Lentamente, Adrien introdujo un brazo dentro del cofre, y con una profunda inhalación, posó las yemas de sus dedos sobre la superficie de la piedra. Marinette sintió un cambio en el ambiente, como si se hubiese abierto una puerta que no sabía que existía, y hubiese dejado entrar el aire fresco a la estancia. Tras unos segundos, el muchacho alzó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en ella, ocasionando que ahogara un grito de sorpresa.

-Con esto es que he estado combatiendo el crimen local. –confesó Chat Noir, dirigiéndole una mirada pícara con sus ojos de pupilas verticales.

* * *

¿Les gustó? Muchas gracias a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de enviarme un review, y los invito a que continúen haciéndolo! Los reviews alimentan mi alma de escritora.

A partir de este capítulo, estaré haciendo todo lo posible por actualizar una vez por semana como mínimo. De todos modos, estimo que este fanfic será relativamente corto, probablemente de máximo diez capítulos, a menos que los dioses de la inspiración me den un flechazo de ideas irresistibles.

¡Hasta pronto!


	4. Indulgencia

¡Volví! Estoy feliz porque logré mi meta de tener el capítulo listo para esta semana. Gracias a todos los que enviaron reviews para el capítulo pasado, y por favor sigan haciéndolo. Sus comentarios me ayudan a pensar mejor la manera en que muestro lo que ocurre en la historia, y a organizar mejor las ideas en mi mente. Ahora los dejo para que lean el cuarto capítulo, ¡el más largo hasta ahora!

Disclaimer: MLB fue creado por Thomas Astruc, no yo.

* * *

Indulgencia

Una sonrisa de suficiencia decoró el rostro del hombre frente a ella, un pequeño colmillo asomándose en la comisura de su boca, entretenido con el shock visible en el rostro de la chica. Lentamente se incorporó, permitiéndose colocar una mano en la cintura femenina una vez de pie, en la típica actitud seductora que solía asumir con ella cada vez que se transformaba en Chat Noir. Marinette se percató entonces de que las manos del rubio ahora poseían garras, que punzaban delicadamente su costado. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna, piel de gallina apareciendo en sus brazos.

-¿Quieres dar una ronda por la ciudad conmigo, mi Lady? – Preguntó Adrien, acercando su rostro al de ella, un suave ronroneo brotando de su garganta – No podemos volar por los tejados como antes, pero podemos seguir pateando traseros de criminales.

Marinette tragó en seco. Esa mirada hipnotizadora, brillante y peligrosa, y la cercanía de su cuerpo parecían querer nublar su mente. Desvió la mirada y respiró profundo, reponiéndose, retrocediendo un paso para poner una distancia razonable entre ellos.

-¿La piedra te da los poderes de tu Miraculous? –preguntó, con reserva, evadiendo la propuesta que le había hecho el muchacho.

-Algunos. –Respondió él- No tengo mi bastón ni el traje, pero tengo la visión nocturna, la agilidad física y una versión menos potente del Cataclysm.

-Entonces, si yo la toco, ¿obtendré una pequeña parte de mis poderes de Ladybug? –preguntó nuevamente la chica, sintiendo su corazón latiendo fuertemente contra su pecho, ojeando con cautela la piedra que reposaba inocentemente en el fondo del cofre.

-Eso creo. –Confirmó el rubio, mirándola con interés- Entiendo si no quieres hacerlo, Marinette. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te transformaste.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior, con el ceño fruncido, la vista fija en la piedra.

-Ya había aceptado que mi destino era ser simplemente yo, por el resto de mi vida. – confesó ella. – Vine aquí con la esperanza de recuperar alguna parte de la magia de ser Ladybug, ya fuese mediante un trozo abandonado de historia que me volviera a hacer partícipe de este bello secreto, o encontrándote a ti, Chat. Pero, en ningún momento imaginé que existía algo como esta piedra. Durante años deseé volver a ser una súper heroína, pero ahora…

La muchacha se interrumpió para dejar escapar un suspiro de cansancio. Estaba agotada física y emocionalmente. Demasiadas cosas habían ocurrido en un mismo día.

-¿Qué pasa si luego no soy capaz de volver a la vida que estuve ocho años trabajando para construir? – preguntó en voz alta, más para ella misma que para el hombre que la acompañaba, sin percatarse de que éste desviaba la mirada hacia el suelo, tragando en seco. - ¿Qué pasa si no puedo volver a separarme de Ladybug?

No hubo respuesta para las dudas de la chica en ese momento, a excepción del eco de la cueva y del sonido de su propia respiración agitada. Un incómodo silencio se extendió por algunos minutos, en los cuales Adrien se limitó a alternar su mirada entre Marinette y el suelo, hasta que decidió carraspear y romper la quietud.

-Siempre fuimos la misma persona debajo de la máscara. –dijo, causando que la muchacha se diera la vuelta para verlo a los ojos. – Tengamos o no poderes, nuestras consciencias son las mismas. Quiero decir, nunca te separaste de Ladybug, Marinette. Siempre serás Ladybug, así como yo siempre seré Chat Noir, estemos transformados o no. Por eso no estás obligada a hacer esto, mi Lady. Da igual que tengas poderes o no. –finalizó su pequeño discurso, volviendo a desviar sus ojos hasta el suelo.

Había un pequeño temblor en su voz que acusaba inseguridad en sus palabras, pero Marinette pasó por alto ese detalle, prefiriendo concentrarse en lo que su ex-compañero trataba de decirle.

-Ni siquiera sé si todavía me parezco a la persona que era hace ocho años, ¿cómo podría seguir siendo Ladybug dentro de mí? – dudó nuevamente, sorprendiéndose al escuchar una risa tímida provenir de Adrien.

-Mi Lady, si no nos pareciéramos a quienes éramos hace ocho años, no habríamos podido volver a hablar con tanta facilidad el día de hoy. – declaró el rubio, sonriéndole con la misma calidez que lo había hecho el día en que le había dado su paraguas, el día en que la chica se había enamorado de él. – Aunque admito que ahora eres mucho más elocuente. –añadió, esbozando una sonrisa pícara típica de Chat.

Aquello provocó que Marinette no pudiera reprimir el impulso de reírse, un poco sonrojada, aligerando la tensión de sus hombros y del aire. El silencio que siguió fue mucho más corto y liviano que el anterior, que sirvió a la chica para cambiar un poco el paradigma de su pensamiento.

-Quizás estoy complicándome más de lo necesario. – sugirió, con una pequeña sonrisa. – Esta oportunidad no volverá a presentarse.

El aliento se atoró en la garganta de Adrien cuando Marinette repentinamente procedió a imitar cuidadosamente lo que él había hecho minutos antes, agachándose frente al cofre de marfil e introduciendo su brazo para tocar la piedra. Unos segundos después, la muchacha se incorporó en un fluido y grácil movimiento, tan elegante que parecía parte de una danza, y se dio la vuelta para encararlo. Su cuello, el interior de sus brazos y la palma de sus manos exhibían una gruesa raya roja, semejante a un tatuaje, y sus ojos estaban delineados con algo parecido al kohl negro, al estilo egipcio antiguo, aunque las líneas que salían de sus lagrimales externos se extendían hasta perderse en el borde de su cabello. Ladybug examinó los cambios en su cuerpo, boquiabierta, antes de dirigirle la mirada al rubio, que también la observaba con asombro. En esos pozos azules se reflejaba una inmensa alegría, que luego alcanzó sus labios, curvándolos en la sonrisa más grande que había esbozado en mucho tiempo.

-Te sienta el delineado, mi Lady. – aduló Adrien, con una ceja alzada coquetamente. Lo siguiente que supo fue que la chica había cruzado la corta distancia que los separaba de un salto, y se encontraba estrechando su torso con sus brazos.

-¡Me siento increíble! –exclamó la pelinegra, con un ánimo que no había tenido en meses, retrocediendo antes de que él pudiera reaccionar.

Marinette pasó los siguientes minutos saltando acrobáticamente por toda la estancia, acostumbrándose nuevamente a la agilidad mejorada de sus músculos, antes de que Adrien se cansara de observarla como si de una visión se tratara, y decidiera iniciar un pequeño juego.

-Te apuesto que puedo volver a atraparte. – la desafió, recibiendo como respuesta una risotada de la pelinegra, quien se detuvo sólo un momento para indicarle con un gesto de la mano que intentara acercarse, antes de salir disparada hacia el laberinto de túneles de la cueva, dirigiéndose al exterior.

El hombre se apresuró a correr tras ella, apoyando sus manos en el suelo, adoptando una postura animal que asemejaba un felino salvaje persiguiendo a su presa. Una vez afuera de la cueva y habiendo sorteado el estrecho desfiladero, Ladybug dio rienda suelta a la energía contenida en sus extremidades, corriendo más rápido de lo que podría haberlo hecho normalmente, sin rumbo fijo, únicamente preocupándose de no permitir que Chat Noir la alcanzara. La noche ya había caído casi totalmente sobre el desierto, sólo quedaba una delgada línea de luz amarillenta en el oeste del horizonte, un manto de oscuridad decorado de estrellas adueñándose del resto del cielo.

Una ráfaga de viento frío, casi una hora después, fue lo único que pudo descolocar a la mujer, la repentina sensación desagradable ocasionando que se detuviera en seco y se abrazara a sí misma, tratando de cubrir la piel de sus brazos. Casi inmediatamente, otro par de brazos rodearon su figura desde atrás, con lentitud, mientras el dueño de éstos acercaba su rostro al oído de la muchacha.

-Gané. – ronroneó, riendo por lo bajo cuando Marinette se dio la vuelta y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¡No es justo! – protestó la pelinegra, apartando los brazos de su ex-compañero para tratar de acceder a la mochila que todavía colgaba de su espalda. - ¡Tú no tienes debilidad contra el frío!

Chat pestañeó un par de veces, confundido, antes de recordar algo que le había dicho la muchacha cuando todavía combatían el crimen en París, en su adolescencia.

-¡Oh! Cierto, a las mariquitas no les gusta el frío. – dijo, dejando caer sus brazos para permitirle a la chica abrir su mochila y sacar el sweater que había guardado allí al salir de la ciudad. – En el desierto suele hacer frío durante la noche, fue buena idea traer eso.

-Originalmente era para cubrirme en la ciudad. – explicó Marinette, mientras se apresuraba a ponerse la prenda. – Nos dijeron que no era bien visto andar muy descubierta en público, lo cual me parece un poco absurdo, pero prefiero evitar problemas.

El rubio asintió, fijándose en el patrón rojo con puntos negros que decoraba la tela del sweater de la muchacha, sonriendo con nostalgia.

-Egipto es bastante diferente a Francia. No creo que aquí les hubieran gustado los trajes ajustados que solíamos usar hace años. – comentó, riendo al imaginar ese escenario, haciendo que su ex-compañera riera también. - Llevo tanto tiempo aquí, que ya me acostumbré a la mayoría de las cosas que antes me parecían extrañas.

-En algún momento tendrás que contarme cómo ha sido tu vida luego de mudarte. – exigió Ladybug, recuperando su buen humor al haberse abrigado.

-Oh, tengo varias anécdotas que podrían gustarte. – dijo el muchacho, con una sensación cálida expandiéndose en su interior al saber que a su Lady le interesaba saber de su vida. – Puedo llevarte de vuelta a la ciudad, y en el camino te contaré un par de historias. – añadió, sacando un llavero de auto del bolsillo de su pantalón para mostrárselas a la chica.

Una voz de alarma resonó en el cerebro de Marinette, diciéndole que había algo importante que debía hacer antes de irse, pero estaba demasiado agotada mentalmente para pensar en qué era, y el frenesí de su casi-transformación estaba empezando a pasarle factura. Después de todo, incluso cuando tenía a Tikki a su lado, los poderes mágicos tenían un límite. Asintió con la cabeza, caminando junto a su antiguo compañero de regreso hacia los acantilados donde se escondía la cueva, pasando de largo la entrada del desfiladero por varios metros hasta que divisó un Mercedes todo terreno estacionado junto a la pared de roca.

"Ah, cierto," pensó la chica, "Adrien probablemente sigue siendo millonario".

El muchacho la guio hasta el asiento delantero, cuya puerta abrió ceremoniosamente en un gesto caballeroso, ante el cual Marinette rodó los ojos y dejó escapar una pequeña risa. Una vez sentados los dos y el motor encendido, el auto retrocedió lo suficiente para dar la vuelta, atravesando con facilidad el terreno desértico y entrando en la carretera.

-Debo decir, mi Lady, que admiro que hayas sido capaz de llegar a pie desde la ciudad. – comentó Adrien, cuando llevaban unos minutos andando. La chica se había quedado en silencio, disfrutando la comodidad de su asiento y la frescura del aire acondicionado, ni muy frío ni muy caliente. – Son más o menos cuarenta y cinco kilómetros.

-Al menos ya sé que puedo participar en un maratón cuando vuelva a París. – dijo ella, riéndose, sin percatarse de que la sonrisa del rubio había decaído ligeramente ante sus palabras.

A los quince minutos, iban aproximadamente a mitad del camino. La soledad de la carretera le permitía al conductor ir a ochenta kilómetros por hora constantemente, y tal como prometido, habían pasado ese tiempo conversando sobre su vida en Egipto.

-Así que me escabullí de Nathalie, de los guardias y de los profesores, y empecé a escalar por la parte externa de la pirámide. – contaba el muchacho, animado, acerca de una visita que había hecho a Giza con su clase en su último año de escuela, cuando tenía diecisiete años.

-¿Y no te atraparon? – preguntó Marinette, fascinada. - ¡Eso es ilegal!

-Los profesores y Nathalie se dieron cuenta, pero sólo porque Hadi no podía dejar de señalarme y decirle a los demás chicos que iban a "expulsar a Ricitos de Oro del país". – respondió él, rodando los ojos e imitando con sarcasmo la voz de su antiguo compañero de clase. – Logré tomarme la foto a mitad de la pirámide, pero no llegué hasta la cima porque preferí bajar corriendo antes de que los guardias se percataran también. Obtuve dos semanas de castigo en la escuela, pero al menos gané la apuesta. Eso me parecía lo máximo en aquel entonces.

La pelinegra estaba riendo, pensando en cómo la personalidad de Adrien y la de Chat Noir se habían ido mezclando desde el momento en que el muchacho había dejado Francia. Ella misma actuaba un poco más como Ladybug en su vida diaria –más segura de sí misma, más valiente para la mayoría de las cosas- pero nunca al extremo en que lo hacía su ex-compañero. Ella se había concentrado en separarse de Ladybug, mientras que él se había permitido fusionarse con Chat Noir.

Fue cuando ese pensamiento llegó a su cabeza que se percató de que los ojos del rubio habían vuelto a la normalidad, sus pupilas volvían a ser redondas y su iris verde ya no brillaba con tanta intensidad. Un rápido vistazo a sus manos sobre el volante reveló que las garras habían desaparecido también.

-Un momento, ¿qué pasó con tu transformación? – inquirió, mirando sus propias manos y comprobando que la línea roja seguía allí.

-Pues, el poder de la piedra dura muy poco. – respondió él, con una media sonrisa triste. Con Plagg, habría sido capaz de quedarse casi todo un día transformado mientras no usara el Cataclysm. – Generalmente dura alrededor de una hora, a veces un poco más y a veces un poco menos. Me suele dar tiempo de conducir hasta la ciudad y frustrar un par de crímenes pequeños, y se disuelve cuando voy en camino a casa.

-¿Y no has intentado llevarte la piedra contigo para seguir transformándote en cualquier momento? – preguntó Marinette, calculando mentalmente el tiempo que le quedaba a su propia transformación.

-Una vez lo hice, -comenzó a explicar el rubio, con una expresión un tanto sombría- pero a los pocos minutos la piedra empezó a perder sus colores, lucía más y más oscura, así que preferí devolverla a su cofre por precaución. No sé si es el cofre o la cueva los que hacen que la piedra mantenga sus colores con normalidad, pero me parece riesgoso experimentar con eso sin antes investigar un poco más.

-Entiendo. -dijo la chica, asintiendo- Yo opino que mientras menos se juegue con esa cosa, mejor. Es un objeto mágico desconocido, y no hay nadie que sirva de guía al respecto, así que nunca se es demasiado precavido.

-Concuerdo contigo, pero, ¿te imaginas lo que podría pasar si logramos sacar la piedra de la cueva? – Dijo el muchacho, con un brillo de excitación en los ojos- ¡Podríamos volver a ser Ladybug y Chat Noir, los héroes de París!

Marinette guardó silencio. Una parte de ella quería sumergirse en las fantasías heroicas que por primera vez no parecían estar completamente fuera de su alcance, pero otra parte se sentía turbada ante la perspectiva de volver a asumir una doble vida, cuando se encontraba perfectamente feliz con el rumbo que tomaba su propia vida de civil. Adrien, percibiendo que la chica no mostraba el mismo entusiasmo que él, se sintió incómodo, y un poco culpable. Marinette concentró su mirada en la oscura carretera, pensando que, a pesar de estar en medio de una aventura en Egipto, reviviendo la época más feliz de su vida, en el fondo también deseaba volver a casa con Alya y seguir su rutina.

La chica abrió mucho los ojos, llevándose una mano a la frente.

-¡Alya!

* * *

Alumbrando las paredes de roca con la linterna de su celular, excitada y asustada por su nuevo descubrimiento, Alya Césaire exploraba la cueva. Al llegar a los acantilados, había decidido caminar hacia la izquierda, y había acabado por dar la vuelta completa a la pared de roca, que se suavizaba hasta convertirse en una rampa en la parte de atrás, por donde decidió subir hasta la cima. Desde allí, a pesar de la ominosa oscuridad de la noche que acababa de caer, había divisado el desfiladero y los símbolos pintados en la entrada, y suponía que alguien había marcado el lugar de esa manera porque adentro debía haber información crucial sobre Ladybug y Chat Noir. La M le había hecho pensar que podría tratarse de Marinette, pero desechó la idea con rapidez, pues su amiga había decidido marcharse sola de vuelta a la ciudad por la carretera.

Un golpe de culpabilidad la obligó a detenerse por unos minutos. Había sido terca, orgullosa y desagradable con su mejor amiga. Con suerte, la pelinegra la perdonaría pronto, pero no la culparía si decidía no hablarle por más de un mes. A veces la morena podía dejarse llevar por el impulso periodístico de encontrar la verdad, y no se detenía a pensar en las consecuencias. Con un suspiro triste, siguió avanzando hacia el interior de la cueva.

Sus pies, los músculos de sus piernas, su espalda, su cabeza, todo le dolía. El moño en que había recogido su cabello se había deshecho tiempo atrás, los mechones castaños alborotados en todas direcciones se sentían húmedos y pegajosos por el sudor. Quizás habría sido mejor idea escuchar a Marinette. Estaba tan agotada, que estuvo a punto de tomar una siesta en la bolsa de dormir que alguien había dejado en la entrada de la cueva, pero la profunda sensación de peligro que se le acumulaba en el estómago se lo impidió.

Deambulando, la reportera llegó hasta una cámara de roca semicircular, llevándose a la vez un alivio y una decepción al percatarse de que estaba vacía, a excepción de una lámpara de emergencia y… un teléfono celular.

-¡El celular de Marinette! – exclamó la morena, corriendo hasta el aparato y levantándolo del suelo. Le quedaba apenas cinco por ciento de batería, y tenía la linterna encendida.

Preocupada, la chica se apresuró a recorrer todos los pasillos de la cueva, llamando el nombre de su amiga. ¿Marinette había estado allí? ¿Había sido ella en verdad quien había dejado la marca en el desfiladero? ¿Dónde se había metido? ¿Le habría pasado algo malo? Eventualmente, Alya había vuelto a visitar todas las estancias en que había estado antes, incluyendo los túneles, y no había rastro de la diseñadora. Desesperándose, la reportera continuó adentrándose en la cueva en busca de su amiga, hasta que llegó a una cámara circular parecida a las demás, pero ésta estaba llena de objetos desperdigados y agujeros en el suelo. Volviendo a pensar en el mapa que había visto al llegar, pensó que ésta debía ser la estancia que estaba marcada como "Excavación".

Estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta al percatarse de que el lugar estaba vacío, pero entonces algo llamó su atención. En un hoyo en el centro de la estancia se encontraba un cofre de marfil antiguo, con la tapa abierta, y una sensación muy extraña invadió a la chica cuando fijó su vista en el contenido.

* * *

Adrien estacionó su auto justo frente al desfiladero, sin molestarse en esconderlo un poco como la última vez, y Marinette estaba abriendo la puerta y saltando de su asiento antes siquiera de que el motor se terminara de apagar. Las rayas rojas y el delineado de sus ojos acababan de desaparecer, apenas un minuto atrás.

-¡Alya! –Llamaba, con cierta desesperación- ¿Dónde estás? ¡Alya! ¡Responde, por favor!

-Podríamos dar la vuelta por encima del acantilado en el auto. – sugirió el rubio, quien había abierto su puerta y había colocado ya una pierna en el suelo arenoso.

Marinette lo miró con el ceño fruncido, considerando su idea en silencio durante unos minutos, antes de asentir.

-¿Puedes hacer eso tú? – pidió, su voz quebrándose un poco, su corazón lleno de culpabilidad- Yo quiero revisar el desfiladero y ver si Alya llegó a la cueva.

-¡Eso no será necesario! – interrumpió una voz femenina que surgía desde el eco del desfiladero.

Marinette y Adrien inmediatamente dirigieron su vista a la fuente de la voz, y un segundo más tarde vieron la figura de Alya Césaire correr hacia ellos con una sonrisa de alivio en el rostro.

-¡Alya! – exclamó la pelinegra, corriendo a su encuentro para envolverla en un abrazo, dejando que un par de lágrimas de alegría se filtraran a través de sus ojos. - ¡Lamento haberte dejado sola!

-Yo no debí haberte hablado así, Mari. – admitió la morena, estrechando fuertemente a su amiga entre sus brazos, antes de separarse lo suficiente para verla a los ojos. – Encontré tu celular en la cueva, ¡estaba preocupada por ti! ¡Pensé que te había pasado algo! – añadió, sacando el dispositivo de su bolsillo y depositándolo en las manos de la diseñadora. - ¿Por qué lo dejaste ahí tirado?

La pelinegra se quedó en silencio, recordando que ella había estado usando el celular como linterna antes de… Oh. Un ligero sonrojo decoró sus mejillas. ¿Cómo pudo habérsele olvidado su teléfono tan fácilmente?

-Yo… yo me encontré a… - trató de explicar, vacilante, mientras alargaba el brazo para señalar al hombre que se encontraba detrás de ellas, observando la escena con calidez.

Alya abrió los ojos como platos al observar con detalle el rostro angelical y el cabello rubio del muchacho, el cual le sonrió, recordando con cariño el rostro y las excentricidades de la reportera que solía administrar el Ladyblog. La mandíbula de la morena casi se desprendió de su rostro al reconocer finalmente la identidad de la persona frente a ella.

-¡Adrien Agreste! – exclamó, las piezas del rompecabezas encajando. Miró directamente a su amiga, cuyo sonrojo se había profundizado al predecir lo que pasaría por la mente de la reportera, sonriendo con picardía antes de susurrar para que sólo ella pudiera escucharla- Por supuesto que olvidarías tu celular en una cueva si te lo encontrabas a él.

El color rojo del rostro de Marinette se intensificó hasta hacerla parecer un tomate. Mientras tanto, el rubio había caminado hasta alcanzarlas, posando sus manos en los hombros de ambas chicas con familiaridad.

-¡Qué casualidad volverlas a ver aquí! – dijo, sonriendo. Casi se sentía de vuelta en la París de su adolescencia. - ¡Sólo falta Nino!

Alya dejó escapar una risita al pensar en el moreno.

-Oh, esto le va a encantar. –dijo mientras sacaba su propio teléfono de su bolsillo, encendiendo la cámara interna y apresurándose a enfocar su rostro junto al de sus amigos. – ¡Tomémonos una _selfie_ para enviársela cuando tenga recepción! ¡Se va a morir de envidia!

Sintiéndose valiente, el muchacho posó para la foto con una sonrisa inocente, posicionándose junto a Marinette y sujetando su cintura con una mano para atraerla hacia su cuerpo. La pelinegra trató de disimular su nerviosismo, pero ninguna de sus acciones pasó desapercibidas para la reportera, que se reía internamente de su amiga. ¡Tantos años después, y aun no podía olvidar a su amor de secundaria!

Con el clic de la cámara, los tres tomaron distancia con una risa despreocupada, para alivio de la diseñadora.

-Bueno, chicas, ¿quieren volver a la ciudad? Como ya le había ofrecido a Marinette, podemos ponernos al día con nuestras vidas en el camino. – sugirió Adrien, señalando con el pulgar hacia su Mercedes.

Un minuto después, el rubio y la pelinegra habían vuelto a sus asientos originales, y Alya los miraba con una sonrisa pícara desde el asiento de atrás. Seguro que Nino estaría de acuerdo con ella en que esta reunión era una jugada del destino. Mientras el auto se encaminaba nuevamente en dirección a la carretera, Alya volteó a ver con ojos turbios por la ventana trasera a la cada vez más lejana figura del acantilado de ocultaba la cueva, y su sonrisa murió en sus labios.

* * *

¡Y fin del capítulo!

¿Les gustó? Todas sus opiniones y críticas constructivas son bienvenidas.

 **Ahora, en respuesta al último reviews de Blue bird:**

 **En realidad Marinette no se embarcó en este viaje para saber de los Miraculos únicamente, ella también quería encontrar a Chat Noir. Sin embargo, nada en lo que está publicado hasta ahora dice que ella no pudo haber hablado con el maestro Fu sobre los Miraculous ;) Gracias por tus reviews, me alegra que te guste la historia!**

PD: ¿Alguien más no puede esperar por el estreno de Miraculous Ladybug en latinoamérica? En mi país pasaron el pre-estreno ayer~

Bueno, ¡hasta la próxima semana!

Bye~


End file.
